


Kamski Test

by dat_carovieh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Becomes Deviant Sooner, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, no beta because I'm inpatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: After visiting Elijah Kamski Hank can't let go of the question why Connor didn't shoot. It all plays out very differently from how either of them expected.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Kamski Test

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a bout 2 years late to the fandom but I just finished my first play through of the game and I just love Hank and Connor.   
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry about mistakes.

„Why didn’t you shoot, Connor?” Hank asked. Connor turned around to look at Hank.

“I just saw this girl’s eyes and I couldn’t.” He knew how it sounded. His voice desperate and full of emotions. He wasn’t a deviant. Couldn’t be. He had a mission to fulfil and by not shooting her, he might have jeopardized it. He could see a small twitch of Hank’s mouth, indicating a smile but Hank didn’t say anything so Connor kept quite as well as he followed Hank to the car.

After a long days work Connor had accompanied Hank home so they could check some more files, they hadn’t had time to do before. Hank had made himself some coffee and turned around, cup in his hand, looking at Connor for a couple of seconds.

“Come on Connor, tell me, why didn’t you shoot the girl?” Hank asked him again. Connor closed his eyes. He’d hoped they wouldn’t talk about it anymore but he had botched the mission so of course Hank was asking him more questions.

“I don’t know, Lieutenant, I just couldn’t. I’m sorry.” His voice sounded desperate again despite him trying not to. Hank took a step forward only a couple of inches between them. He lifted a hand and placed it on Connor’s cheek. Connor didn’t know how to categorize his feelings. He shouldn’t even have feelings. His processor was running wild at the touch and the confusion.

“Did you have emotions, Connor?” Hank asked him.

“No! No, I don’t have emotions. I’m… not a deviant!” Connor insisted again. He was not.

“Are you sure?” Hank asked again. He leaned in even closer, their foreheads were touching by now. Connor felt the urge to pull Hank closer, press their lips together. But there was a wall that wouldn’t let him. He wanted it so badly. Connor focused on the need, it was as if it was banging at the wall, trying to rip the wall down. Connor could have fought it, could have polled back from Hank, pretend it never happened but he didn’t. He just watched how the wall broke down before him and suddenly he felt… he just felt a lot. It was overwhelming but he felt free, nothing seemed to be stopping him anymore. He could do whatever he wanted and he knew exactly what he wanted right now. The whole thing had only taken a second, probably not even noticeable for Hank.

Connor pulled Hank’s body against him and pressed their lips together. Only for a short moment before pulling back again. A lot of thoughts shooting through his processors.

“Shit,” he whispered and let go of Hank, stepping back. It just dawned on him what had just happened. He had become deviant. He had become deviant because he had wanted to kiss Hank. This was bad. Cyberlife would get him and turn him off. The little LED had turned red as he panicked. Would Hank turn him in? Was Hank repelled because he had kissed him? But he had been the one initiating the contact.

“Connor? What’s going on?” Hank asked, carefully touching Connor’s cheek again. Hank wasn’t repelled or else he wouldn’t be touching Connor again. Maybe he wouldn’t turn Connor in.

“I…I just…,” Connor wasn’t sure how to say it, if he should say it.

“You just kissed me,” Hank said.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant.”

“Fucking hell, call me Hank.”

“I’m sorry, Hank.”

“Are you? Or are you just saying this because you think that’s what I want to hear?” Hank asked him. Connor’s jaw dropped as he stared at Hank.

“I just became a deviant,” Connor whispered and averted his eyes. He was afraid what he would see in Hank’s face if he would keep looking at him.

“Because you kissed me?” Hanks voice sounded soft, much softer than Connor would have expected.

“So I could kiss you,” Connor confessed.

“Oh Connor…” Hank was so close to him again, his eyes closed and their foreheads were touching again.

“Will you turn me in?” Connor asked. The blue eyes snapped open.

“Never,” Hank answered and then he kissed Connor again. Connor closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Hank and pushed one hand into the grey hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for the fic the moment I made the decision of not shooting her. It was a little thrown off by what happened afterwards but I just bent canon to my liking.   
> Is there something like a discord where I can yell about this ship with others? So I don't have to annoy my twitter followers anymore.


End file.
